Valkyrie Tower
Valkyrie Tower is a condo building where Genevieve Aristide lives, located in the fictional city of Fairport. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin The first location visited in ''F.E.A.R. 2 is Valkyrie Tower, when Michael Becket and the Dark Signal squad are sent to pick up Aristide and take her into protective custody. Unfortunately, the Armacham Technology Corporation Board of Directors have sent their elite Black Ops unit there to silence her and eliminate any evidence of Projects Origin, Harbinger, and likely Paragon as well. The tower features a large outdoor concert area, complete with bar and stage. There is also an indoor swimming pool, where Alma Wade manifests several times in her child form. There is also an art gallery, which seems to be filled with items belonging to Aristide. Aristide's penthouse takes up the entire top floor of the building, with several bedrooms and a large veranda overlooking the city. In fact, it seems she owns at least the top two stories of the building, as the swimming pool is directly connected to her living areas. Aristide herself is located in a large control room, hidden behind a bookshelf in the master bedroom. The control room is opened by playing Alma's music box, which will cause Alma to start whispering. It's unknown how much damage the structure sustains when the Origin Facility explodes, though at the very least, the veranda is semi-destroyed. It is also worth noting that the building's security is largely due to Aristide paying for it with Armacham Technology Corporation's budget. It's likely several Armacham employees live in the building, though none of them in such lavish surroundings. Trivia *A clone of Terry Halford can be seen bathing in Valkyrie Tower's fountain in the original credits roll. Several other Terry Halfords are also seen surrounding the building and overrunning the city. *In the courtyard of the building, if the player decides to jump into the fountain, Redd Jankowski will ask "What, forgot to take your shower this morning?" Alternatively, if the player shoots at or breaks the windows of the cars in the courtyard, Redd now remarks "Dude, is that your car? No." * Redd will remark that the Tower is "some de-luxe shit." *If the player walks behind the counter of the coffee shop, Redd will start to talk about what coffee he wants. *The music in the coffee shop is reused from the elevator music in the SCU Building level in Condemned 2: Bloodshot. *If the player opens and closes the blocked front doors a few times, Redd will remark saying "Dude, you already tried those doors." If the player carries on trying, Redd will say "Hey, maybe if you knock loud enough, Genevieve Aristide will come and let us in herself." *If one looks out the window in the elevator or apartment, one can see cars and semi trucks driving along. If one were to look closely, they could actually see that the vehicles wheels don't actually move. However, this could be due to how far away the player is from the traffic. *The statue busts seen further into the level, are actually the same ones seen in Condemned 2 Bloodshot, where the player had to photograph. *A glitch can occur on the Xbox 360 version, where the cities buildings disappear. This happens when the player enters the swimming pool, witnesses Alma stalk the player, and then ventures back into the vent. Videos *Valkyrie Tower Flythrough: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGIVV9GIvqc *Valkyrie Tower Gameplay: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVzsVKj7B94 Gallery FEAR2 2014-04-24 00-43-45-39.png|Boomer's Coffee. FEAR2 2014-04-24 00-56-07-31.png|Aristide's Panic room. FEAR2 2014-04-24 00-44-35-26.png|Ground floor security office. 77-1-.jpg|A close up of the fountain. 16450_screenshots_2014-05-24_00002.jpg|Jankowski and Harold Keegan in a lobby of the Tower. 16450_screenshots_2013-11-06_00006.jpg|Alma appearing to Becket inside the Tower. untitled(41).png|Boomer's Coffee Cafe. 0C7ED59BA0EBAE061C4A49D7F42D40691E975A94.jpg|Calendar with cats inside Genevieve's penthouse. BB1A16FE728F350587399AE555DD03CBA475D1A4.jpg|Fountain outside Valkyrie Tower. 16450_screenshots_20161211192320_1.jpg|A view of the city from the Tower's elevator. 16450_screenshots_2015-10-31_00005.jpg|Genevieve's bedroom. 16450_screenshots_20161102213204_1.jpg|Art Gallery. Valkyrie Tower Entrance.jpg|Valkyrie Tower main entrance. Advertisement 000.jpg|Advertisement outside Valkyrie Tower. Penthouse Bathroom 001.jpg|Penthouse bathroom. es:Torre Valkyrie Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Locations Category:Locations Category:Fairport